


Inner Ninja

by LadyAliaga



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, Self-Acceptance, aikido
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAliaga/pseuds/LadyAliaga
Summary: Sarah Wake, a girl finding it hard to accept her new looks.Leonardo, ninja turtle, Mr. fearless, Splinter Junior, a guy that never breaks the rules.Will she ever learn that true acceptance comes from within?





	1. Sarah Wake

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction so be gentle with me :) i hope you'll like it. Give it a chance, if you like or don't like it then leave a comment below ;)
> 
> P.s: English is not my first language so if there are mistakes (probably are) i'm sorry in advance.

 

It’s been well over two years now since Sarah moved out of the apartment that she shared with her mother. She didn’t move far away, only a forty minutes drive from her old home, in to a shared apartment in Manhattan with a girl named April and Taylor, but the girl Taylor quickly moved out.

April was working for Channel 6 news, while Sarah worked from home writing articles on different subjects for different clients. She preferred it that way due to her differences.

She could still clearly remember the day her life changed, the day that it forced her to move out. It was the happiest day in her life, yet also the saddest. The same day she achieved her Sandan.

Looking through the window in to the cold dark and wet street her mind wandered back to that time.

_It was a rainy Friday night and Sarah just finished with her training for the day. Packing her wooden sword in to her duffle bag above her neatly folded kimono and hakama she made her way out of the building and on to the cold streets of New York grinning as she walked._

_She just moved a ranking higher achieving her Sandan and there was nothing in this world that could change the feeling she felt. She finally felt at piece, she finally achieved the same rank her father did before he passed away and left her and her mother behind. Nothing could go wrong._

_After her father’s death her mother was not the same again. She started working longer hours, she looked exhausted and panicked most of the time._

_Sarah still up to that day did not know what her mother was exactly working on with this much concentration. All she knew was that her mother was a bioengineering researcher working at TCRI._

_The desk was full of papers and there was some green stuff in an opened container. She dragged her fingers over the papers trying to make sense of what was written on them. She heard the door slam shut and her mother murmuring to herself. In panic not to get caught snooping around she knocked over a vial of clear liquid, at the same moment as the green ooze splashed her hand due to her knocking her leg in to the table. She yelped in panic before she put the vial back where it was, some liquid still inside it so her mother wouldn’t notice it._

_“So what are you working on? Some big breakthrough in medicine?” Sarah asked her mother hiding her stained hand behind her back._

_“We are researching different reptile genes, like if you can use their DNK to bind it to humans.” Her mother started explaining “Growing lost limbs, vision gaining and stuff.” She added as she saw her daughters lost expression._

_“Ah so you got nothing serious here?”_

_“Of course it’s serious honey. It could be life changing for some people.” Her mother defended. ”But all the research on mice and rats has no results…” Her mother said defeated as she sat down, grabbing her head in frustration._

_“Totally useless. Anyway enough about my failed researches. I have to work. Go order a pizza or something.” Her mother said as she went to get her phone._

_“So it’s nothing life threatening.” Sarah muttered to herself as she scratched her hand behind her back before shouting after her mom about getting a pepperoni pizza._

_Little did she know then, that after she woke up her body would not be the same again._

Looking herself up and down in the mirror she still couldn’t accept her body after two long years. Two years she’s been waking up to the body of a half mutated lizard. At least she could count herself blessed not to have a mutated lizard head. The bit of scales on her face around her eyes and eyebrows and the visible ones on her arm, she covered with a story of having a skin condition known as Ichthyosis. Going even so far as to buy creams and putting them in to visible spots around her room and bathroom. The only hard thing to hide was her tail. She tried to focus and loose it as some lizards do, but that obviously didn’t happen since the thing moved around her as she glared at it in the mirror. She even went to the length of trying to cut it off, but after the knife just grazed the tail she quickly decided against it, she was no masochist. After a month of battling her tail to stay put and trying to tape it to her leg she finally learned to wrap it around one of her legs as she went in to public.

Hearing the door of the apartment open and close she quickly pulled up her long maxi skirt and put a simple long sleeved shirt to cover her torso and arms. Giving herself a quick turnaround in the mirror to check if the tail was seen anywhere. Letting out a low sigh she exited the room as she went to greet the brunette.

“April! Welcome back” She greeted the brunette.

“Hey Sarah.” She greeted back as she slumped herself down on their sofa.

“So I heard that mister froth and foam saved the city. Is it true?” Sarah could not believe the news she heard about Vern.

“I guess so, yeah.”

Looking at April her doubt about that statement being true rising but she decided not to push her, after all she had secrets of her own.

Sarah stood up to get her phone “Well I guess I should contact Mr. fearless then. Gotta get that early exclusive interview. Taking down a notorious villain like the Shredder and the Foot clan is quite the accomplishment for a camera man. Let’s just hope it didn’t get to his head yet.” April chuckled at that, Sarah didn't know that April actually laughed as a certain blue masked turtle  crossed her mind.

“I’ll order us pizza, you pick a movie.” Sarah exclaimed absentmindedly as she dialed Vern for the interview.


	2. A freak

The next evening Sarah dressed herself up in a peach colored long maxi dress with long sleeves that ended around her wrists. Her hair was as always left cascading down her back to cover her obvious green scaled back of her neck and its bumps. She had small bumps down the whole length of her spine, arms and legs in a connected line. Pushing some of her dirty blond hair in front of her face she sighed and left her room.

“Will I ever see you in something else than a dress. You’re making me feel underdressed.” April looked at her, her head and legs the only thing showing from behind the open fridge door.

She stepped from around the fridge in her gray T-shirt and green shorts. Sarah couldn’t help herself as her eyes looked up and down her legs with a gleam of jealousy. If only she’d stayed away from that cursed desk that night, her life would be normal, she wouldn’t have to hide the abnormalities residing on her body.

“You ok?” April asked as she stepped back in to the kitchen hearing the coffee machine signal that the coffee was ready.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She muttered as she grabbed her floor length dark blue coat and smiled “Well I do have an appointed date with Mr. Falcon. Can’t be underdressed if the only time he’s got for the interview is at this stupid party the mayor is having for him.” Sarah chuckled as she put on her heels. “The article will get me some needed cash, else I wouldn’t go.” She added muttering as she finally managed to close the heel’s straps.

“Man I wished I had your fashion sense.” She heard April from behind her as she sat down

“I’d rather wear some shorts, or be able to go swimming, rather than that.” Sarah said her eyes finding a spot on the carpet to focus her negative emotions to.

April took a look at her “You can do that you know, if you don’t feel comfortable in public then at least at home.” She told her. “I won’t judge.” She added.

“Can’t do that either.” Sarah said with a sarcastic smirk.

“Why?”

Opening the door Sarah looked over her shoulder her eyes downcast, not fully looking at April “Because I’m a freak.” She stated in a weak voice as she closed the door behind her, leaving April alone in the apartment.

“I’m good with weird, you just don’t know.” April whispered to the empty apartment leaning back in to the cushions as her phone rang with a well-known melody.

-x-

She felt uncomfortable, her tail itching to move as she made her way through the crowd of people. Looking around she only concentrated on finding Vern and be done with it so she could go home. Ignoring all the stares she got from the people she stepped up to him lightly coughing in to her hand.

“I’m gonna take a photo with all of you, don’t worry.” Vern said almost giggling like a schoolgirl as he basked in the attention of some girls.

“Hello Mr. Froth and foam. I came for the interview.” She said and Vern quickly excused himself.

“Are you ever going to let that go?” He asked her as he led her outside.

Looking at him with all the seriousness she put an arm on his shoulder shaking her head “And give up the only thing that is genuinely funny?” She grinned “No way.”

She turned around and found a free table with two chairs leading Vern to it as she heard him grunting behind her.

“So, Mr. Froth and foam Falcon. Gimme all the juicy detail.”  She started giggling as he grunted again.

After she finished interviewing Vern she made her way home. The fastest cab to get to her would be in an hour, so she decided to just walk home despite being late.

On the other end of Manhattan April started to panic as she didn’t hear anything from Sarah. Vern told her she left about two hours ago. Walking around in circles she came to a stop trying to dial Sarah again, but her phone went straight to her voicemail.

“Shit.” She said as she grabbed her head.

Deciding that drastic times call for drastic measures she dialed another number, it didn’t even ring twice before she heard a voice from the other end.

“Hey April.” She heard the excited voice on the other end.

“Mikey? What? What are you doing on Leo’s phone?” Before the orange masked turtle could start explaining she started talking again “Never mind. I need your help.”

“Anything for you angel cake just name it.” Before she could start explaining she heard a loud noise in the background and not soon after the voice of Leo.

“Mikey!” He sounded annoyed. “Talk to me, April.” Leo said in all seriousness.

She dropped the info as fast as she could “I need your help. My roommate. She… she is missing, she should be already here an hour ago.”

“Calm down, April. Maybe she just-” he started but was cut off.

“No! She is not answering her phone, it goes straight to voicemail. I don’t know what to do. She’s never late…And she wouldn’t just stay out, she hates being in public.” After that her voice lowered to a whisper “I’m worried, Leo.”

Blue set of eyes looked around the lair before calling it.

“Gear up guys!” He said before speaking back to the phone “We’re on it. I’ll need a picture just send it to my phone.”

“Thanks Leo.” She said before hanging up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand cut! Leave a comment if you like it ;) Soon we will see some turtles. Leave a kudos and a comment ;)


	3. Meeting

“I said gear up.” He repeated as he saw his brothers not taking actions. Donatello was tinkering with something that looked like a watch, Michelangelo was back to playing video games forgetting about the phone call, and Raphael gave Leo a nasty look before getting back to punching the bag in front of him even harder.

“April needs us to find her roommate.” He added as he grabbed his two katanas off the wall.

In less than a second Mikey was all geared up standing next to Leo. “Yeah, you heard him. Angel cake needs my help“ He said happily before seeing Raph glare at him “I-I mean our help. Yeah. She needs. Our. Help.” Grunting in displeasure Raph grabbed his gear muttering that it was supposed to be their night off.

“Well there’s not going to be time off this week.” Leo said, making Raph only angrier. Raph was ready to tell him off as he pointed his finger at him with one of his sai’s resting under it, but was interrupted by Leo’s phone as it signaled he received the girl’s picture. Before he could look at it Mikey stole the phone from his hand looking at the picture. “I knew angel cake had hot friends.”

A loud sound echoed through the lair as Raph slapped the back of Mikey’s head while Leo retrieved his phone showing the picture to Donnie.

“Sarah Walker, same address as April, freelance journalist, trained in Aikido , ohh sandan rank.” He started before being interrupted “Can you find her latest location.” Leo asked growing impatient as he looked at the picture again, Mikey certainly wasn’t wrong the girl in the picture was good looking.

“Got it, she’s somewhere in a 1.5 mile radius from the apartment. I’ll send the data to your T-phones.”

“Can’t you pinpoint her location?” Leo asked as he leaned in to look at Donnie’s monitors showing the girl going in to an alley.

“That’s as close as I can get, she’s moving through the alleys and most of the time there are no cameras there. So 1.5 mile radius if I calculated the variable of the cameras refreshing speeds right.”

“Good enough.” Leo said patting his shoulder. “Alright, let’s move we’ll split up. The first who finds her call the others.” He said as they came outside, agreeing with him each turtle went their own way looking for the girl.

She was almost at home, a few blocks more and she’ll be safe in her bed. Walking with a fast pace she was clutching her torn dress and coat to hide her tail. Least to say she didn’t walk but rather waddled, struggling to keep the dress up. Lucky for her there were almost no people on the streets at this time of night.

“Should have waited for the cab. But no…. I had to walk home, in heels. What was I thinking? Right I wasn’t. I swear sometimes it would be better to just –“ She was interrupted by a voice behind her.

“Well hello there beautiful.” The man said trying to sound deep and threatening.

“Oh believe me you wouldn’t like me if you saw me.” She said still walking before another man came up to her from the other end of the alley.

“I’ll decide that for myself” He whispered in to her ear as he grabbed her from behind not suspecting that someone was observing them from the rooftop, checking the picture April sent him. He put his phone down on the edge as he pulled out his two katanas, getting ready to intervene. Before he could jump of the building however, his foot accidentally knocked down his phone.

A loud thud echoed in the alley distracting the guy holding Sarah. She used the opportunity to throw him off balance as she knocked his legs apart with her tail, before turning her body and slamming him towards the floor hard with an elbow lock, stepping on his chest.

“This is the fourth time this evening somebody tried to rob me, or worse. You know it’s getting really tiresome just walking home, no wonder people rather take a cab.” She said clutching at her dress again concealing the large rip the tail made the first time she was attacked. She totally forgot about the other guy as she saw a phone in a weird looking greenish case.

As she picked it up she heard footsteps stop behind her. Realizing there was another thug behind her, her eyes widened. But before she could act the guy was pulled back and knocked out with a single punch. Seeing the man fall down unconscious next to her she fully turned around to see what looked to her like a mutated turtle wearing weapons?

“Wha-“ Was the only thing that came out of her, she was confused. All this time she thought she was the only one, well at least she had it better than him, and at least she kept her head as a human.

“Ma’am.” He said politely as their eyes met. Vibrant blue clashing with a light green. 

 


End file.
